Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Chains
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: I've been having these weird thoughts Lately. A Scattered Dream is like a Far-Off Memory. Like is any of this for real or not? A Far-Off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up yours and mine. Are these chains connecting me to you or are we connected by something grander? Who am I? Who are you? I am you. You are me. You are you. I am me. A Wayfinder.
1. Birth By Sleep

Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Chains

ESKK: This is a Kingdom Hears Harry Potter crossover fanfic utilizing a local villain with cameo's to the original Kingdom Hearts series. Now then this is somewhere post Kingdom Hearts 3D but with the time travel mumbo jumbo it will also be before. Kind of hard to explain so I'll get right to it.

"Start."

'Thinking.'

" _Spells."_

" _ **Kingdom Hears Spells."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter so enjoy.

(Start)

Young Xehenort was quite peeved and no doubt so was his most future self. They had taken Sora from his mark of mastery to make him into his XIII Darkness but their plan backfired. Not only did the new Master Riku learn of this scheme but so had Yen Sid and the King. In doing so they had entered the dream world and rescued Sora from his entrapment.

Now even though their effort was for not they did get one good thing out of it. Sora had lost the power to bring rise to the other Guardians of Light which meant they had bought time before beginning the Keyblade War. But Xehenort through time was smart even after creating XIII Versions of himself which were currently at XII they always knew to cover their bets with back up plans. Thus Xehenort from the past went off to locate another to take the place of their 13th Seeker of Darkness.

He traveled back to around the time before Sora had begun his adventures which meant Ventus was still asleep, Aqua was still in the Realm of Darkness, and Terra was still his future self's vessel. So it was no surprised when Xehenort had found himself in a different London where he made his way to Scotland and in turn located a school. It wasn't hard for him to see through the magic meant to make it look like an old abandoned castle as he had a hunch that Merlin the Wizard who was in Radiant Garden about now was quiet possible born in this world.

Now he's not one for such thing when it didn't make importance of the now. But for the time being he was focused on the events going on. Xehenort had easily blended into the crowds of students using magic and their own uniform to stay hidden. Plus he had come across a hidden room that he had stayed in before scouting about. The small creatures House Elves had called it the come and go room though Xehenort cared little for it. But upon his arrival it didn't take him long to see that this world was trapped at the intersection of Light and Darkness that it's tipping in a very unstable manner.

Xehenort figured if this balance is not restored the world here will more than likely destroy itself to try and put itself back together. But again it was a theory he had no intention to pursue until a later time.

It was his hiding that he came across the 'Golden Trio,' as they had their adventure in Hogwarts. As he saw them it was easy to pick out how they reminded him of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, following up by Sora, Riku, and Kairi, then Axel, Xion, and Roxas. Though Axel or Lea eventually got his heart back and regained his light or will eventually regain it and gain a Keyblade as well Xehenort noted that there always seems to be three in some way.

These three he could tell were destined for tragedy be it by the manipulations of those with good intentions, or the machinations of those with dark intentions. These three will suffer more than they should as Xehenort could already see the boy who lived one Harry Potter was at the center of it. But in Harry's heart he saw two hearts. One but a fragment of another possibly a failed attempt to mimic what his future-self had created or perhaps a basis for what he had created.

Xehenort saw the two hearts inside him but most of all inside Harry's heart he saw the same type of Darkness Ventus had so long ago. Perhaps he had located the needed 13 Seeker of Darkness through this boy. But the question was how to go about it creating another Vanitas would be a tad bit dangerous but from what Xehenort had seen the boy was protected by the spirit of his mother. Her heart shielded his own heart from the darkness as well as the body from the darkness invading his mind and soul ever so silently. Xehenort knew how to pick them out and he knew creating another Vanitas may be needed here.

The concept of the XIII Seekers of Darkness or the True Organization XIII was to gather Nobodies and in turn put Xehenorts heart of Darkness into each of them. In turn they may begot the Keyblade Wars against the 7 Guardians of Light. But this had caused setbacks for them as well as Sora and Roxas both rebelled against them. Vanitas may be another of the XIII Seekers of Darkness but they still need there Number XIII. So Xehenort continued to observe the boy who was black listed by his peers for speaking a language considered dark. But he saw the boy and his friends were quiet adept in improvising in many situations.

But when they went looking for the Chambers Xehenort had visited Hermione Granger in the Hospital Wing and observed her. He saw she was a seeker of knowledge with the right form of it she could possibly be tempted but then again from what he had seen she was loyal to Harry Potter. Of course he realized she may still be able to see and perceive him despite her petrified state thus gave her an obscure riddle like he had many others.

She may not understand it but it should keep her off his trail for the time being till he finishes what he came for. Thus he followed the two boys and the fraud of a Professor into the Chamber where the fool wiped his own memories using a broken foci and followed after Harry as he went to save the girl inside.

It was there he found that the fragment had another. This was interesting but fragmenting your heart like this had a limit. Xehenort had created his XIII by basically copying his heart and inserting it into his vessels. The boy would have proven to be another 'Voldemort,' if the foolish snake had bothered to realize the benefits of having living Horcruxes. These anchors would allow him to roam freely but also be able to protect themselves be they aware or unaware of the fact they were soul anchors.

The perfect defense is an animal whose sense of self-preservation would allow the fragment to flourish. But seeing as Voldemorts heart was unstable after so many shaves it was no wonder the boy had a weak fragment. From the shadows of course he observed waited and watched as the vents play out. If the boy survived then Xehenort will have their 13 darkness at long last.

(Start Present Time Chamber of Secrets)

Harry dodged the Basilisks strikes as best he could, it was so fast. The only thing that probably saved him from instant death was the fact that it was blind, that and Fawkes was flying around making himself a nuisance with its sound and scent. Occasionally the bird would dive in front of the beast distracting it leaving it open so Harry could slash at it. He would then have to move as quickly as he could to dodge the serpent when it attacked in his direction.

"Damn you Potter, and damn that bird!" The specter known as Tom Riddle, the younger version of the Lord Voldemort. He then began to hurl spells and curses at the bird, attempting to rob Harry of his ally.

Fawkes true to his Falcon like nature dodged the spells. This process repeated itself several times until at last Fawkes was hit, his right wing completely blown off. The magnificent bird landed with a loud thunk near the Ginny and the Diary.

Now Harry was alone facing the Basilisk, and was now even more hard pressed to move about it. Suddenly he found himself in a corner. Seeing that Harry was cornered Tom let out a hissing order to the Snake.

"In front of you, strike now!" He hissed out in the snake's tongue.

The great beast reared its head back and then began to strike at Harry. Harry acted on pure adrenaline and instinct, he forced the sword of Gryffindor's point forward and impaled it into the beast gaping maw. The blade traveled effortlessly through the beasts flesh, almost like butter, and stabbed into the beast's brain. Killing what may have been the last of the terrifying species of snakes.

However Harry's victory was short lived. In Stabbing the beast in its mouth he felt one of the fangs of the beast pierce his right shoulder, cutting tendons and muscle, breaking his bone, and worst of all filling his blood with the deadliest poison known to the mystic world.

Harry pulled his limp arm from the dead creature, the fang stayed in his shoulder and came with him as he moved away. Tom seeing the fang in Harry's shoulder let out a laugh of triumph.

"It is over Potter, The venom of the Basilisk should soon melt you from the inside out. The girl will die and I shall be reborn. All because she wrote in a silly little book." He laughed.

Harry hearing this, came up with a last ditch effort to win. At this point he knew he was dying he could feel the venom coursing through his veins his heart felt like he was burning. But he would not allow the most sociopathic, mass murdering, nut fuck that Voldemort was walk free again.

Limping over to the diary he pulled the fang from his arm as Tom saw the fang and the diary realizing what he was about to do. "What are you doing? No! Stop!" Riddle lunged forward, watching in horror as Harry plunged the fang into the center of the book, black ink spurting everywhere. Riddle started writhing in pain. His body started blurring again. Riddle screamed right before he vanished and Ginny woke up and saw the state Harry was currently in.

"Harry!" Ginny called out as she looked to Harry with worry.

"Don't worry." Harry said as he held his arm beginning to lay down a bit. "Ginny, you need to get yourself out." Harry ordered unaware of Xehenort watching the entire event from the shadows. "Follow the Chamber and you'll fine Ron." Harry said as he looked to Ginny who clearly didn't want to do it.

He lay there waiting for death to take him into her loving embrace before he then heard the cry of Fawkes and then felt something on his chest. Harry smiled to the phoenix before he spoke what may very well be his last words. With every ounce of strength he had left he lifted his head and opened his eyes to gaze at the one winged figure that was Dumbledore's Familiar. "You were brilliant Fawkes." Harry began as he looked to Fawkes. "I just want quickly enough." Harry said as he smiled sadly to the red bird was crying onto his arm. For a second he had hope Phoenix tears had healing qualities. And the tears worked as the injury vanished leaving nothing but a scar behind.

"Of course…" Harry said realizing what Fawkes did. "Phoenix tears have healing powers." Harry said as he looked to Fawkes for his deed. "Thanks." Harry said as he smiled to Fawkes before looking to Ginny. "It's alright Ginny." Harry said assuring her the truth as the two began to smile at Harry's survival.

But then a new voice was heard as they all heard it. "You have no idea." A new voice spoke as Harry and Ginny both soon heard footsteps. The two looked and in turn saw a dark portal of sorts open and from it a black cloaked figure walked out. Harry and Ginny saw this as this figure they couldn't tell much but something about him just screamed darkness somehow. "Harry Potter I have been observing you for quiet sometime and I must confess." He began as he walked to the duo as Fawkes stood protectively over the two. "You have exceeded my expectations for one as young as yourself." He said as Harry saw this cloaked figure here.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as the man then gestured to himself before speaking.

"My name is of no importance." He said as he then pointed to Harry. "But you may know me as your ally when you accept the darkness inside you." Xehenort said as Harry was confused as Ginny was scared again.

"The Darkness?" Harry asked as he saw the Sword of Gryffindor was still in his hands. "Where did you come from how did you get here?" Harry asked as he would have known if they were followed in her.

"I come from a place beyond the boundaries of time, beyond the veil between worlds." Xehenort said gesturing to the ceiling but was in fact meaning the sky above the chamber and castle. "I have observed your exploits this year Harry Potter." Xehenort said as he pointed to Harry. "And you are just what we need for our 13th Seeker of Darkness." Xehenort said as he then spread his arms out to the sky once more. "XIII Seekers who will battle the 7 Guardians of Light and in the resulting conflict known as the Keyblade War… the true X-Blade will be born." He said trying to basically entice Harry to his future selves cause.

"I don't want to fight in some war." Harry said as Xehenort heard this and saw it coming as well. "Especially one who is using this darkness." Harry said as he always believed darkness wasn't evil but was something to be warry of.

"Unfortunately you do now have much of a choice in this matter." Xehenort said before he lifted his arm up and snapped his fingers.

Soon Neo Shadow Heartless appeared around Harry and Ginny as they all glared at him as Harry got into a battle stance. "If you wish to best these Heartless you must unleashed the darkness inside." Xehenort said as he looked to Harry as he got Ginny to safety.

"Never!" Harry called out as he took a shaky battle stance.

"Shame." Xehenort said as he looked down upon Harry as Harry saw an image that will haunt him forever of a tank skinned youth with topaz yellow eyes and silver hair under the hood. "I do have other means of changing your mind." Xehenort said as the Neo Shadows began their attack.

Harry slashed at one as the sword did damage to them but not much as Harry was forced to the defensive quickly. The Neo Shadows began to hound at Harry as every time he thought he got one they popped up from the ground showing they had hidden in the ground and shadows. IT wasn't long until one of them grabbed Ginny as she cried out in shock as Harry saw this.

"Ginny!" Harry cried out but it was too late as Harry was knocked down and out as the Neo Shadows restrained Ginny.

"Harry!" Ginny called out in shock as she knew she was no match for this guy as he was clearly a seasoned veteran and these creatures attacked in hordes.

Xehenort walked over to Harry as she then saw a key shaped weapon appear in Xehenorts hand as it looked to have a demons head and a clock like design to it. "A pity you declined your training would have been hard but you would have at least stood a chance." Xehenort said as he walked over to Harry. "Perhaps… your darkness will be more willing." Xehenort said as he then held his Keyblade over Harry's chest.

"Harry!" Ginny called as soon the Keyblade shined and in turn shot a black beam with gold highlight into Harry's chest as he then gasped in shock from it. From the light now on Harry's chest it began to spread to his scar as soon two balls of light shot out from him as they began to float about a bit. To Ginny's shock they circled around each other before melding together as even Xehenort made a shocked sound as once the two balls collided a large sphere of darkness formed.

Soon it began to clear revealing a figure inside it as the figure was in a fetal position before spreading its arms and legs as judging by his build the figure was male. Harry gasped a bit more before falling back down unconscious as he passed out from the pain. Fawkes was of course unable to help as he was trying to protect Ginny for Harry but now he had failed Harry who was hurt and possibly dying again.

The new figure gently floated down and landed revealing himself to be wearing a black and red organic suit with a dome like helmet and a black and red tail coat of sorts. "Empty creature born from the riven of Harry Potters heart…" Xehenort began as he looked to the figure. "To you the name…" Xehenort began only to be cut off by the figure as this was shocking as well.

"Alexander." The figure said in a male voice as he looked to his hand for but a moment. IT was all he needed as he then clenched his fist in turn as he then glared at Xehenort. "Alexander Enigma." Alexander said as Xehenort then saw this as something was amiss here as he then looked to Harry and saw he still had his heart in one piece.

"Very well then… Alexander Enigma I welcome you to the True Organization XIII." Xehenort said as Alexander walked over to Harry and looked down on Harry.

"Organization XIII?" Alexander asked as he looked at Harry. As he looked to Harry he felt a combination of different emotions… rage… anger… sadness… grief… sorrow. He had no idea what they were but they hurt… they hurt so much as he then clenched his fist trying to piece together what little memories he had. "As in I serve under them with no freedom?" Alexander asked as he looked to Harry some more.

"In perspective in the name of knowledge through the Keyblade War." Xehenort said as Alexander… hated that. Rage formed again but one with a target… he hated it being manipulated being used he despised it and he had no idea why… was he manipulated or was he too much of a rebel.

"No…" Alexander said as to Xehenort's surprised shadows began to from under Alexander and from it the Unversed appeared as the flood glared at Xehenort… at this man who would play chess with his life… whatever he called a life. "I serve NO ONE!" Alexander roared out as soon a keyblade appeared in his hand as with it he made quick work of the Heatless.

Xehenort was caught off guard as Alexander began his assault as he was forcing Xehenort to the defensive as he realized he screwed up. He had miscalculated an unknown variable as from what he was seeing the two fragments must have joined together to form this new creature. But that wasn't possible the darkness of the second heart wasn't strong enough to form an actual being. Even if the Third Heart had compensated the darkness of this creature was strong… unless the fragment from the diary had somehow managed to join with the creation. In turn it was allowed to gain sentience to a state that Vanitas had not gained.

Xehenort jumped back and quickly summoned his time glyph to shield himself. "Another time another place perhaps." Xehenort said as he soon escaped through the tunnels of time as Alexander slammed down his Keyblade onto the spot Xehenort was at previously.

Alexander then looked to his keyblade and saw it was serpent base as it seemed to have a serpent coiling around the shaft forming a more sword like appearance. The hilt wrapped around the guard as he noted it was similar to the statue of Salazar Slytherin but with a demonic eye at the hilt. The teeth seemed to have a sort of bat like ring to it as the chain at the end of the hilt had a charm of a snake stylized as an S.

"Serpents Cunning?" He asked as that was… yes it was his Keyblades name. This Keyblade that would be used to fight in some Keyblade War… a War he had no interest in. As he looked, he had little to nothing save for a name he granted himself… a weapon of his own heart… and nothing else. Who was he… what was he… where did his beginning start.

Alexander looked around the room under his helmet and figured this would be appropriate as his birth place and in turn marking this day as his day of birth. Ginny and Fawkes glared at Alexander as he began to walk over to the two as his Keyblade vanished in a flash of dark green. He leaned over Harry and kneeled to his head as he quickly dispatched the phoenix and girl with a wind based spell.

"Mark my words." He said pointing to Harry with his right index finger. "We will meet again… I don't know who or what you are but just looking at you… causes me pain." He said as the rage, the grief, the sadness, the envy, and the sorrow flowed around and through him caused just by looking at Harry and in turn creating more Unversed as he knew that was there name. He then stood up leaving Harry be as he opened a Corridor of his own which he entered and vanished to.

"What was that?" Ginny asked as she looked in shock to the boy Alexander Enigma as she didn't know if he was Harry's brother, clone, or son considering he came from Harry himself.

(Potter Vaults)

Unaware to many at the Potter Vaults in Gringotts the Family Tapestry magically began to move as it connected one Lily Potter nee Evans to another. From it began to connect her to another… one Tom Riddle as it formed into another piece into one Alexander Enigma… or as it seemed to call him Alex Riddle. Though his image was clear to see, he was a man with crimson red hair and topaz yellow eyes as he seemed to be glaring at the world.

Destiny has changed this day as now the, prophesy no longer has but one Chosen but through the acts of a man seeking knowledge two chosen have been born. One to begin with and the other as the power he knows not. But will these two join hand in hand or will the creature of darkness act upon its nature and consume all in its path. Only time and fate will make clear on the oncoming future of this world.

(Scene Break Hospital Wing)

Harry shot up awake with a gasp as he looked around in confusion before he tried to calm himself down. "What happened?" Harry asked as he felt his chest and felt he was ok… but the Chamber Ginny, Ron. Harry looked to his side and saw Hermione still there but as he looked he then wondered if he can un-petrify her. But as he looked to her he then looked to his hand and felt his scar and noticed it felt different somehow. Harry then focused a bit more and then as if by instinct his hand move to grasp something.

As he did this to his shock in a flash of fire a Key like weapon appeared. The hilt was modeled after a lion as he noticed how the shaft was like a wider variant of the Sword of Gryffindor. But what shocked Harry further was the fact that the teeth had a phoenix wing on it as he looked to the hilt and noticed his thunderbolt sign was mixed with a Lion and a Phoenix wing a well.

Thoughts ran through Harry's head as he looked to the Keyblade in question. Was this a sword… or a key but judging by its size and built it was a little of both. As Harry looked to it he noticed engravings on the blades shaft as he began to ready them. "Lions Burning Courage?" He read aloud as it made sense, lions were courageous creatures and the phoenix mixed in brought out the fire part. He then looked to the thunder bolt and figured it was something akin to himself.

"Keyblade? Lions Burning Courage." Harry said as he admired this weapon… but first he needed to get out of the medical ward and figure out what had happened but judging by this scene it seems that everything was going back to normal as the stress in the air had seemingly vanished somehow.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes I know this chapter was short but it's mainly as an open salvo for what is to come. Anyway please leave a review before leaving and like always ja-ne.

ESKK: By the way if anyone is interested in co-writing this story all I ask is that you are in depth on Harry Potter stuff and Kingdom Hearts as this will hopefully move into the Kingdom Hearts universe when the time comes in time for Kingdom Hearts III's release.


	2. Reconnect

Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Chains

Disclaimer: I do now own Kingdom Hearts of Harry Potter I only do this for fun and no other reason. So please enjoy this fanfic folks.

(Start Lily Evans Hogwarts Many years prior)

Lily sat alone as she was looking upon the dark Lake. She had come here to be alone after all no James to bother her nor her former friend to hurt her. She sat there in her Gryffindor Hogwarts robes as she took a rock and tossed it into the water as she glared out.

It wasn't fair, Severus her first friend had to go and call her a mudblood. She had trusted him, and he had showed her this wonderful yet at times dark world and he had gone off and called her that. She hated it she hated how bigoted this Wizarding World was to blood statues. It was barbaric, outdated, and has caused a stigma between light and dark. Lily won't deny the unforgivable are spells that are pure evil when used but there are other spells that was used as simple magic but could be used for evil.

She even noticed how some magic that demanded sacrifice has been vague on what type and the idiots afraid of the dark called the spell dark and outlawed it. Lily had other friends two in Slytherin Narcissia Black and the soon to be Mrs. Greengrass. But as Lily looked out she wondered what was truly light and what was truly; darkness. She had seen how Darkness was creeping up on them all with rumors and whispers of war approaching but no one ever gave her a straight answer on the difference of magic's.

With her being the brightest witch of her year she couldn't let it sit that there was no clear definition of light and darkness. But as her mind began to calm from recent events footsteps were heard as from it she then saw another rock not her own thrown into the water.

"Whose there?!" Lily yelled drawing her wand as soon the person she was met with put his hands up to surrender.

"Hey wow I come in peace!" They guy called out in a playful nature as Lily saw he was wearing a pitch black cloak as even his face was covered. The man was clearly not a death eater but she kept her guard up none the less. "Well this is a sight new world new possibilities man Luxu you were on the ball with your task." The man said as he looked around as Lily saw he was a bit of a clown in demeanor.

"Who are you?" Lily asked as the man then looked to her and pointed to himself with his index finger.

"Oh me? I'm just a passing through guy in a black cloak not at all suspicious in any way shape or form." The guy said as the way he dressed and acted said otherwise as Lily saw this.

"I'm serious who are you or so help me I'll be calling the Aurors." Lily argued as she glared at the guy in question.

"Wow I come here to help you out a bit and you threaten to call your local police here. Jeez kids these days no respect for their elders." They guy said shrugging while turning his head. "But if you must know… my name…" He began as Lily listened to him. "Is a secret." He whispered as Lily now wanted to murder this idiot for toying with her.

"But introductions can wait till later see I have a bit of a proposition that requires someone of your sort disposition." He said as he looked to Lily as he then sat on a boulder he found about. "Come on take a boulder or log and sit." He offered as Lily did so, hesitantly as she looked to the man she was suspicious of. "See I've been looking for a 7th Apprentice you see." He said as he looked to Lily surprising the Hogwarts Student. "The six I already have each have a role to serve one leads the others while another observers, and one even teaches so I can get a sneak peek look at what's going to happen beyond." The man said as Lily was finding this man very odd.

"But I find myself in need of a 7th apprentice. See I've noticed despite my teachings in the light and dark what lies in the deepest part of both seems to elude me and that is where my new 7th Apprentice comes in. He or she will have the role of gathering wisdom and knowledge from both and I for one thing you fit the bill." He said clapping his hands a bit. "So congratulations as our lucky first prize winner you win your very own magical weapon called a Keyblade." The man said clapping his hands using an announcer's voice to the confused and shocked Lily.

"But that's not all you also win a special item that can save you a pinch and even if you reject my offer! You get a cloak!" He called out pulling the items in question from seemingly out of his own cloak. "So what do you say Ms. Evans yes or no? But if I can ask give me a chance before saying no." The man said as Lily saw he was insane but before she could answer to her shock the Keyblade appeared in his hand and was handed off to hers.

Lily looked to it as she noticed it had an eye at the hilt area that was almost gem like as it looked to be angelic in origins and design save for the eye gem that was demonic. The keychain attached to it though was one Lily noted was also helped with the noticing that despite its angelic appearance it held a dark secret.

"Um thank you but." Lily said trying to keep up but the man smiled to her.

"Don't worry about it I say keep, it! I'll be in touch once you've had time to think it over." The man said as Lily then saw him walking away. "Hope we meet soon!" He called as he walked away from the surprised Hogwarts Student. "Oh and one last thing." He said as he stopped looking to the surprised Lily. "Always remember let your heart be your guiding Key." HE said gesturing to his heart with one hand and with the other gestured to the path before him.

(Scene Break Unknown cliff Present Time)

A woman in a black cloak held a Keyblade in her hand as she overlooked a Graveyard area where a Dark Ritual would no doubt take place. She waited watched and observed as she held the Keyblade her master gave to her so he may receive the knowledge of the light and the dark. This world was perfect for such a study yet even now she wonders while she observes.

But soon very soon victory will be within their grasps as all she must do it wait, study, watch, research, and observe. That was her role in this as the lost 7th Apprentice. "This world." The woman began to speak as she overlooked the world before her. "It's beyond salvation." She said as she glared out at the world that has succumbed to chaos with Light and Darkness.

(Meanwhile at Hogwarts Dumbledore's Office)

Dumbledore was deep in thought as he pondered and pasted around his office. Ever since the Basilisk incident in the Second Year were Tom had used his Horcrux to possess Ginny into opening the Chamber of Secrets many of his plans have been tossed out the window. For many that may seem manipulative but for Dumbledore this was good this was very good. He had been desperately trying to find a way to save young Harry's life from the cruel prophesy as the only way he could think of was to make the Elder Wand answer to Harry so when Voldemort used it the wand would destroy the Horcrux but not Harry who the wand would have allegiance to. But the problem with that was Harry still had a good chance of dying and if Dumbledore was correct may be given the choice whether to return to the living world or stay dead.

But when Harry was bitten by the Basilisk or in this case unintentionally stabbed himself trying to kill it he had hoped the venom would have destroyed the Horcrux. The Horcrux was removed so to speak but by a mysterious third party. He had learned this from both Ginny and Harry but the latter of the two had fragmented memories of the event. HE only remembered up to passing out to which Ginny filled in the blanks.

This cloaked figure had designed to begin a Keyblade War and if his words held truth he sought to do so in the far future. Dumbledore was no stranger to the tales of the Keyblade as many muggles, wizards, and witches had gained the honor of wielding such a powerful weapon in this world. But alas they had faded into obscurity as such a weapon had to remain secret. Dumbledore had heard tales of this infamous Keyblade war from one Master Yen Sid who told the younger Albus of the calamity it wrought.

One tale of the Keyblade told how the wielder had used it to save the Worlds other tales told of how the wielder had used it to destroy them. So imagine Dumbledore's surprised that this creature born from Harry who was intended to take Harry's place as a Seeker of Darkness not only rebelled against his creator but also had gained a Keyblade of his own. The stress of the situation may have also allowed Harry, kind and gentle of heart yet courageous to those who need it, to received the honor of wielding one himself.

Dumbledore had approached Harry on the manner and asked him to keep the Keyblade a secret as best he can. The Keyblade was a powerful weapon formed from a strong heart to answer its master's call. A Keyblade only chooses those strong of heart to wield its power so its loyalty at times can be fickle even more so then the Elder Wands. This in turn put the Keyblade as one of the few neutral forces in this world as he knew of many good hearted men and woman who wielded it but also cruel and remorseless monsters who had done the same. Dumbledore of course as interested in this Alexander Enigma particularly where he had gone now. During the third year of Harry's schooling he had heard reports of Alexander being at Pivot Drive simply observing. His wards had alerted him of Alexander but apparently it saw him as a welcomed power.

Dumbledore figured since he had come from Harry the wards had thought him of a blood relation to Harry in turn allowed him access into the house. Dumbledore was fortunate to have arrived in time to see Alexander leaving through a corridor of darkness not even bothering with a hello. After a few scanning charms saw he had done nothing to Harry or the Dursley family. With that he had silently took his leave as Alexander was a curious creature as he is an existence that simply exists.

Dumbledore had approached the unspeakables on this subject and had asked them to do some research of what Alexander may be. Dumbledore had seen these Unversed as well on occasions no doubt Alexander's doing as magic did some damage but a powerful Patronus was what did them in most of the time. That or elemental magic's as it seems they were strong against physical attacks but magic was harmful to them in limited forms. But as he sat there Dumbledore looked over to Fawkes as recently Ollivander had asked him for another tail feather from Fawkes as this in turn caused Dumbledore to grow curious is Alexander had a role in the prophesy now.

The Prophesy was still active mind you but now Dumbledore was most curious of this. The Unspeakables had confirmed this which had caused him to grow weary a bit wondering if the Keyblade may in fact be the power Voldemort knew not. But if Harry's role in the prophesy was over then why was it still active? For the time being with the approaching Tri-Wizard Tournament Dumbledore had much to prepare for as he had a feeling Voldemort would act soon. It did not escape his notice however that many of the darker families had been attacked by these creatures no doubt spawned from Vanitas as Dumbledore had noted many of them were known or marked Death Eaters who had escaped prison with the Imperiatus plea.

(With Alexander)

Alexander was standing atop Big Ben in London as he overlooking the city. Ever since his 'birth,' he had been staying in London going from one home to the next. Alexander knew there were groups who were after him either because he crossed them, or he was a 'minor using magic,' as well as 'breaking the statues of secrecy,' in their eyes. Alexander honestly didn't care as he had gone to the home of Harry Potter many times already calmly and silently watching him. He didn't know what compelled him to do so as every time he left Harry he found himself being drawn back to him and finding him having to do chores while the fat pig and its walrus father and horse mother made him do it all.

Alexander felt rage from this and in turn went about ruining their images. All it took was a set of acts to make them leave Harry be. For starters getting their son arrested and sent to a detention facility where the Dursley's would be forced to pick him up. Of course Alexander was there waiting for them and had easily 'convince,' the pig to leave Harry be. He wasn't so tough when an even bigger bully was terrorizing him.

After which he had taken the form of a delinquent so when they Dursley's had gone out he had ruined their perfectly normal home. Made it so it had to be the Dursley's and not Harry who had to clean it up. And at night a little scare from his Unversed and they were quickly singing a different tune. Harry had no idea at the time a shadow had made this summer bearable for him as Alexander felt the pain and hurt inside vanish for a bit. It was still there but was calmed which meant he can go about his business as usual.

But of course just today the Weasley family had dropped by and picked him up as a surprised. Apparently they were going to the Quiddich World Cup in Scotland. Alexander honestly didn't care who won but found it interesting to see. So he quickly summoned his Keyblade deciding to take the scenic route. He then threw his Keyblade to the sky before stepping off the ledge and in turn falling. As his Keyblade spun into the sky it vanished only for a flash to be see. Soon the Keyblade returned as a bike like glider as Alexander flipped around in the sky before landing on the saddle on his feet. He then dropped down to a sitting position and revved up the handle. When that was done he flew off to his next destination which was Scotland. He was more interested in this tournament and it may be fun to watch. All he would have to do is swipe a ticket from one of the other Wizards or Witches there.

But if that didn't work he had other means of getting into the event as he rode his motorcycle like Keyblade Glider to his destination.

(Scene Break Scotland Quiddich World Cup)

Alexander arrived at the World Cup or at least the outskirts of it. During this he had used a Corridor of Darkness to breeze past detection wards and such and enjoy the event. In the past two years Alexander had been practicing his magic and skills as with no money or ID he had to learn to Survive. Luckily he was extremely good at that. After all he was an unknown and thus survival was his most important goal. As he walked about blending in and the like he saw people were exited for their favorite teams making wagers, and hell even snapping pictures.

Alexander avoided these peppy sorts as it wasn't something he involved himself with. He wasn't a social type of person and preferred keeping to himself. After all when he's hurt the Unversed come out and when the Unversed come out and get hurt he gets hurt again creating more Unversed repeating the vicious cycle of pain and creation. As Alexander walked around some more he soon looked and saw Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley clan making their way to the stadium for the world cup.

Alexander saw Harry about to turn torts him as in an attempt to stay hidden Alexander vanished into the crowd as he rather keep his distance from the famous wizard. Despite everything that had happened Alexander was still no closer to finding proof of his existence then when he started. As he made his way through the crowds avoiding Harry he wondered why does looking at him begot so much rage and pain all in one single glance to him.

But what neither himself nor Harry would know was that this day their life would change forever and with it their fates shall link together.

(Scene Break after the Match)

The Weasley's were celebrating in their tent as Harry was with them as it was clear their team had won the match. All was marry as even the twins Fred and George were dancing about. An explosion with screams was heard outside but was promptly ignored by all save for Arthur Weasley who was lighting a small fire in their tent to keep them warm.

"There's no one like Krum." Ron boasted as he walked to the dancing twins.

"Krum?" Fred and George asked one after the other as Ron wasn't done with his boasting.

"He's like a bird the way he rides the wind." Ron said as the twins made bird like movements as Hermione was nearby rolling her eyes at Ron's antics. "He's more than an athlete." Ron said only to have Fred drape his team cape over Ron who then proceeded to get it off his head. "He's an artist." Ron said as he looked to everyone.

"You're in love Ron." Ginny teased as she smiled to Ron who glared at her.

"Shut up." He countered as Fred and George had more to add.

"Victor I love you!" Fred began as George then continued.

"Victor I do!" George added as soon everyone got into it.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" The guys teased as Harry had joined in as well as the screaming and explosions assumingly fireworks was getting a bit louder.

"Sounds like the Irish got their pride on." Fred said as he assumed it was a celebration going on outside. That was until Arthur ran in stopping the groups roughhousing with a tone of urgency in his voice.

"Stop! Stop it!" He called out breaking up the playful Weasley tussle. "It's not the Irish." He continued as he grabbed Ginny's arm. "We have to get out of here now!" He said as Harry saw the tone he was using and knew something was happening outside now.

(Outside the Tent)

"Get out it's the Death Eaters!" A random person cried out in panic as Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran out of the tent and saw the fire and panic.

It was then Arthur ran out as he saw the chaos going on in shock and horror. "Get to the Portkey and stick together everybody!" Arthur ordered as everyone kept running. "Fred George Ginny is your responsibility!" Arthur urged as he looked to the twins who accepted this task.

But as they ran Harry noticed another cloaked figure as did Hermione and Ron walking passed the crowd torts the Death Eater. "Harry!" Hermione called as she then saw the cloaked figure as well as did Ginny.

"It's… him." Harry said but something was different as the cloaked figure kept walking. Harry acted and tried to summon his Keyblade the weapon he had been practicing in secret with for some time now. But as he walked the figure didn't even making any attacking motions as he began to get a better look at him… or her in this case judging by the heels and curves on her body.

"Run." The woman said as she walked torts the Death Eaters as Harry and Hermione saw this. As she passed the shocked boy he caught a glimpse under her hood only a glimpse and that was her eyes her emerald green eyes that seemed to glow with a dark energy as she walked passed him. Soon once she was gone she picked up her pace as soon to his shock she summoned a Keyblade of her own.

But as she charged she began to vanish amongst the crowd. Soon spells were flying everywhere as the woman was seen singlehandedly battling the Death Eaters deflecting spells as the Death Eaters were caught off guard by this. They tried their best to defend themselves from this surprise attack but to no avail. She swung her Key shaped sword slashing at her foes while firing balls of dark energy from her hands and summoned spheres of light to attack the groups.

As she continued her assault she dodged spells left and right as one or two killing curses flew at her. She easily avoided them before jumping up and spinning slashing her way through more of them. The battle continued as Harry then saw her turn her Keyblade into two magical pistols to which she began firing them off while levitating in the air a few inches off the ground.

Harry never knew his Keyblade could do that as he watched the woman fight her way to victory. The battle progressed before she vanished in a dark cloud only to reappear and hit another one in the back as blood flew out from it.

"Harry!" Hermione called again as she was being pulled with the crowd to safety as Harry was wide eyed and began to run for it.

As Harry ran though Hermione to her upmost shock saw Harry vanish into the crowd as he ran about to where the Portkey was hoping to meet up with the Weasley Clan and Hermione there. As Harry ran he was being knocked down a bit as he tried to keep to his feet until he used his Keyblade to keep his footing. But as he did this people in their panic failed to notice it as it was knocked away only for a hand to grab his arm.

Harry looked and saw the figure he though was only a dream as he was there Organic body suit and dome helmet as real as his skin. "Come on." Alexander said as he began to pull Harry to safety as he then put his hand to the ground. Soon Unversed appeared from his shadows as he looked to the Flood and Soldiers before nodding to them. "Go." He ordered as they understood before they went like shadows and began the counter attack.

Once this was done he began to drag Harry to safety as he then hissed in pain and growled in rage as Harry saw the Unversed trying to cover them. But the Death Eaters attacked said Unversed and when they vanished into puffs of smoke Harry noted it caused his savior some pain and discomfort. As they kept running the battle and panic was getting worse as he tried to defend Harry as Harry wondered if this dark looking being had some ulterior motive here.

As they continued to run for safety Alexander then summoned his Keyblade and quickly blocked and attack as well as he looked and saw black creatures with beady yellow eyes standing there as he glared at them. But before he could begin a counter attack against them a bright flash of light was seen as Harry and Alexander looked and were shocked to see the woman had returned as she was banishing the shadows known as Heartless from the area.

It was then that the two lost consciousness as they fell down knocked out as the woman saw this and nodded. She then looked before she acted by creating a shadow dome to wait out the chaos until it passed.

(Scene Break Later that Night)

Harry awoken in the ruins of the camp ground as he shot up in shock to it. As Harry looked around he noticed he was bandages up as he looked and saw the boy from before sitting down on a log watching over him. "You ok?" He asked looking at him or Harry assumed he was looking as the dome helmet didn't leave much for interpretations on this.

"Umm yeah." Harry said weary of him as he then saw the Keyblade in his hand and how it seemed opposite to his own.

"Well know about that?" Alex asked pointing to the sky as Harry looked to the sky and was wide eyed as he saw a giant skull with a snake in its mouth made of magic forming in the sky.

"I… I honestly don't know." Harry said as he was just as confused as Alex was as he then saw Alex show only minor discomfort for it.

"I see." He said clearly annoyed by not knowing. Soon they heard more movement as Alexander heard it and acted fast. "Get down!" HE ordered pushing Harry to a hiding spot as they looked and saw the cloaked woman from before. She was dragging her Keyblade to the ground before she stopped and glared at the image. She then raised her keyblade allowing it to turn into a ball of dark energy to which she fired it to the sky.

The clouds parted in in turn it formed into a coat of arms one unfamiliar to the two. It seemed to be a mix of two blades intersecting to form a larger blade over a shield that was shaped as a heart. From it a shadow of a doe formed as it seemed to hold a representation for it. Once the woman was done she nodded to her work as she then looked to them forcing Alexander and Harry to hide again.

"Harry!" Ron was heard as Harry and Alexander heard this. The woman did so as well and in turn summoned a dark portal to which she entered and vanished.

"Harry where are you!" Hermione called out looking for her friend as well as when Alexander heard this he summoned a corridor of darkness and vanished into it to make a speedy escape outside of Harry's notice.

"We've been looking for you for ages." Ron said as he and Hermione found Harry as they looked to him. "Thought we lost you." Ron said as Hermione looked suspicious.

"How did you survive?" Hermione asked as she looked to Harry.

"I had some… help." Harry trailed off as he now saw Alexander was gone from sight.

Then Hermione gasped as she looked to her friends. "Look!" Hermione called out as they saw the two crests in the sky as the doe walked around the coat of arms looking one while the snake slithered from the mouth of the skull.

"What are those?" Harry asked as he saw them as Harry felt a stinging pain but not one to note of as he saw them both. The two crests faced against each other like banners for war as it seems a new faction may have popped up and is ready to act.

(With Alexander)

Alex watched from his spot upon the area as he glared at the marks. He heard the conversations through an unversed he left there as apparently the snake mark was Voldemort's mark. Alexander wondered why this was important that has gotten so many people riled up just at its appearance. As Alexander watched he felt a pain course through him at seeing the mark as he grabbed his heart and head from the pain.

He kept his cry of pain silent but the pain was there and with it Unversed began to form from his shadows as the result. He had to make sure to name the new ones here but he knew so long as he felt pain the Universe would form from him, be destroyed, and from their negative emotions form more Unversed through him.

(Scene Break Hidden Manner)

The cloaked woman entered the old manner as it was roaming with constructs who were handling the upkeep of this fortress. As she entered a large meeting room she took her seat at the head of a table with 6 other seats like hers. But as the back of the seats were higher than normal the individual seats were designed as if to show ones ranking amongst the ones who sit there.

She then summoned her Keyblade once more and stabbed it into the ground before her as when she did she spoke out loud. "Brothers… sisters appear before me." She ordered as soon 5 more figures appeared from the darkness as they each took a seat hearing the woman's summons as they each took one of the four seats on either side of the table. Now 6 out of the five seats were taken as hers was the head while the other six were subordinates.

"So it's that time again huh?" Came a male voice of a sadistic tone with a small psychotic laugh as he sat there as one of the seat holders was sitting with his feet on the chair looking very maniacal there.

"It seems so I've been waiting for a chance to cause some carnage." A woman said as she was sitting with one leg over her knee as she was playing around with some knives in hand.

"Calm yourself, comrade don't need another Bellatrix out here." A more calmed almost regal sounding man said as he was reading from a book. "After all we have to deal with him for that." The regal man said as he pointed his hand to the psychopath in question.

"Shut up!" She countered as the head of the table was silent to this.

"But still… we need to ensure the plans reach to fruition and as I count we are still missing one seat." A logical man said as he gestured his head to the empty seat.

"No need to rush after all our glorious leader wouldn't call us if she did not have the positon ready to be taken." A man said as he placed some cards on the table as the cars were Tarot Cards.

"Worry not." The woman said as she sat at the head of the table as she rested her hands on the arm rests. "Soon the last member will arrive and earn the honor of donning our cloak and masks." The woman said as she sat there as the head of this group. "All we must do is guide him torts us." She said as the Tarot Card user smirked at this.

"Set his path and manipulate his fate cleaver." The card man said as he smirked at such a concept.

"But what of the other one?" The regal man said as he looked to their leader. "After all he was not part of the plans." HE said looking to their leader.

"We do as the Keyblade has done before through the actions of outside forces we have acquired a spare as it will require seven of us to complete the goal." The woman said as she looked to her followers. "Once we have the seven chosen…" The woman said as she elegantly caressed her Keyblade. "This world will fall so a new one would rise from its ashes." She said as she smirked under her hood in response to this.

"Yes with the power of the X-Blade." The male spoke as he stopped messing with his Tarot Cards.

"We'll make way for Kingdom Hearts." The woman said as she stabbed her dagger to the table.

"And with its power." The other male said as they had their plans.

"We will see this world become a utopia." The woman said as she sat on her seat all but giddy at the prospect of summoning Kingdom Hearts.

(TBC)

ESKK: Short Chapter I know but this is mainly set up for the rest of the story. Now before you all start asking no Harry will NOT be going to other worlds… at least not anytime soon. When Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out maybe but until then he's stuck in the World of Hollows. Now then leave a review before leaving and again ja-ne.


End file.
